


酒吧工作

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2019.6就是苏一苏兔耳荷官柄2，没别的i7荷官里只有2是白衬衫配背带裤还大敞领口戴着choker，只是因为他涩吗？对，就是因为他涩。亲妈真的懂。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 2





	酒吧工作

一

酒吧里过分大声的音乐吵得人头发昏。  
八乙女乐把杯里最后一口酒液饮尽，顿下杯子起身，并尽量礼貌地挥开身旁拉住他的所谓“新朋友”。  
说是散了宴会一起去喝酒，宴会上都人模人样没想到跑来这种地方，算他瞎眼。  
刚回头就被人墙挡住，后面的人甚至把他摁回了高脚椅上：“兄弟你这么高别挡着行吗。”  
乐还没回答，音响里巨大的声音震得他耳朵一阵嗡嗡响，随之而来的是全场的欢呼。  
台上刚被推上一台钢管。

晦暗不明的灯光里，细腰窄臀的男人身着背带西裤和着音乐，沿着光滑的钢管起起落落。不是什么大众推崇的纤细少年体型，那很明显是个成年男性，手臂的肌肉线条十分美丽，发力时紧绷的上臂把短袖白衬衫的翻袖口撑得满满的。衬衫扣子只解了两个，只凭舞台光线锁骨胸肌的凹陷处也显眼的很。  
有些俗气的黑色兔耳与兔尾出现在这样的场合并不显违和。身后的黑色毛球甩来甩去，碍于体积不能划出很大的动作，只是在尾骨上部微微颤抖。  
舞者转了个身，岔开腿弯腰，双手顺着裤管内侧的走线从裤脚一路上滑，行至被紧身西裤勾勒出的大腿内侧弧线，然后猛地抽出来握着钢管一个翻身把自己倒挂在了管子上，引来一阵喝彩。  
他捏着管子像是在冰面上舞蹈，成年男子的重量仿佛完全不存在，关节柔软灵活得令人咋舌，直男如乐也只能想到“上了润滑油”这种形容词。  
动作间略长的鬓发拍在脸侧，颈子上卡着一个choker，降音符号形状的坠子在上面也一起摇晃。最受观众期待的脸倒是藏在额发的阴影里看不太清，只有脸上一副无框眼镜反着光。

一曲完毕，他绕着吧台来取小费。  
被酒精荼毒得轻重不一的男人们嬉笑着把钞票往各个地方塞，袖口、领口、背带都是纸钞的好去处，还有人把票子挂在他的眼镜腿上。  
男人慢慢行至近前，乐还在盯着他发愣。近看的话脸倒不是倾国倾城的姿色，只能说放在普通人里勉强是个帅哥，甚至由于眼睛形状过分凌厉，看起来甚至不像良民。  
虽然乐也经常被人这样说，不由升起一丝同病相怜感。  
乐身边的新朋友招了手，那人便给了身边客人一个wink，往他们这边走来。  
朋友当着那人的面从打开钱包抽出几张大钞，两指夹着在空气中划了个圈向下压，舞者就很顺从地转身蹲下，膝盖大开，臀部曲线让乐微微红了耳朵。朋友笑着把钱卡在他身后腰带里，顺势扯了背带猛地撒手，清脆的“啪”的一声。  
周围的醉鬼们哄笑起来，“小学生吗？”之类的笑骂掺杂其中。  
而八乙女乐沉默着，抓起手下酒杯贴在了耳朵上。

二

“大叔，一份荞麦一杯啤酒！”  
“好嘞！”  
乐坐在圆凳上，把面条嗦得十分响亮。恩，果然吃面还是要吃荞麦面……

“大叔再来一杯啤酒！”  
旁边的客人懒洋洋叫了一杯。  
声音条件还不错啊，很有辨识度。自小接触音乐的乐下意识评判。他往旁边一瞥，顿时一口面条都被他吸进了气管里。  
“噗！！咳咳咳咳你咳咳咳咳咳……”  
客人被吓了一跳，连忙过来帮忙拍背：“喂喂没事吧你？”目光对上那双带着泪花的眼睛，客人愣了愣：“……小哥你这是不是帅得有点过分？”  
“不是，我咳咳咳，”乐吞了一口啤酒顺气，“咳你是，酒吧那个……”

客人大概是没想到会在这种地方被认出来，有点尴尬推着眼镜：“你这种帅哥还会去那种地方啊哈哈哈。”  
“我没有恶意的。”被这样说，即使是乐也尴尬了起来，“呃，舞跳得很不错。”  
“……谢谢？”

在面摊较酒吧更明亮的灯光下细看才发现，这小子脸倒是不显大。虽然这行大多也都是年轻人，乐试探着问了年龄。  
“二十二，哥哥我不小啦。”  
“什么啊和我同岁啊。”乐说不清是惊喜还是什么，“我也。”  
“欸，我还以为你会再大一些。”  
“你是在变着法说我显老吗？”

啤酒是男人间友谊的良好助力。等桌上摆了一桌空酒瓶，两人已是称兄道弟。  
“给个联系方式？”乐掏出了手机，“我记得你是叫武藏？”  
“那是艺名，”煮熟虾子一样的青年笑着点开rabbitchat，“二阶堂大和。”  
“八乙女乐，多指教啊。”

三

乐躺在床上。名为【二阶堂】的联系人刚给他发来了一条小视频，镜头跟着一只嗡嗡运转中的圆头圆脑的扫地机器人移动，画外音是青年含糊的闷笑：“这才是武藏本人。来武藏和八乙女打个招呼。”  
几秒的东西乐来来去去看了半刻钟。

于是清晨，宿醉的大和揉着太阳穴带上眼镜，划开未读消息就是这位刚结交的帅哥发来的新信息：  
“不要在酒吧做事了，可以吗？”

镜片后的双眼眨了又眨。  
“……这人脑子没事吧。”

四

大和被乐约去了一家没什么人的餐馆，对方已经点好咖啡等着他了。他抿了一口，确认了这家伙怕是哪个有钱人家的小公子。  
这种地方单凭他自己还是不舍得来的。

“你这么好的人不应该做这个。”  
对面的帅哥依然拧着眉头，坚持着莫名其妙的说教。显然这位小公子的情商与他的脸不是一个级别的，“如果你很缺钱的话，我自己还有些积蓄，可以借给你急用……”  
“停停停！”大和就差用咖啡给乐染个发，“八乙女二世是不是过分热心了？”  
“你才二世！……我只是想帮忙。”  
他倒还委屈了？大和搓着瓷碟边缘，笑笑：“我没那么缺钱啦，不想用家里的钱而已。”原因就不需要给这个外人解释了。“而且也不用把酒吧的活说的这么难听，虽然奇怪的客人不少，但，嘛，也还好吧。我还蛮喜欢跳舞的。”  
他抬起头来：“男人喜欢跳舞是不是有点怪？而且是那种。”  
出乎意料的，乐摇了头：“没有。舞蹈可以表达一切，我也喜欢。”他突然握拳砸了下桌子，一把抓住大和上臂：“你有没有兴趣做偶像！”  
“……啊？”原谅大和永远跟不上他的脑回路。  
“身体条件很棒，舞蹈也好，尤其是感情表现……声音也好听，只需要一些专业课程…！”乐眼睛闪闪发光，“你一定会火的！”  
“不，一般没有突然让人做偶像的吧。”  
“我家、不是，我知道一个事务所！虽然社长唯利是图……但可以说在业界内实力强悍！你如果愿意考虑的话我现在就可以……”  
“我说不用了！”大和压着乐的肩膀让他冷静下来，“我对娱乐圈，很没有兴趣的……不如说是厌恶，所以，很感谢你邀请我，但是果然还是算了。”  
怪不得，八乙女事务所啊，他怎么没想到。倒的确是个小少爷。  
“怎么这样……”祸国殃民的脸上刻着失望二字。

“啊，这桌餐巾纸没有了呢，我去问一下服务生。”大和推了推眼镜离开桌子，努力掩饰自己的不自在。  
对方的邀请虽然突然但他拒绝得也是够生硬。说到这个话题就冷静不了到底什么时候能改一改啊……都这么多年了。  
不过八乙女居然也是从那种圈子里长起来的，居然能这样真性情也是不容易。

服务生女孩倒是十分拘谨的样子，大概刚上班没多久，在柜台下慌乱翻找着餐巾纸。他思绪还留在八乙女身上没回来，只笑着安慰说不着急，还把女孩闹了个红脸。

乐在桌子这边看得有点牙痒痒。  
不穿那一套所谓“工作制服”的大和的确人模人样，镜片掩了他有点反派的眼睛，只让人觉得是个清爽温柔的大哥哥。这小子要在他面前勾搭妹子吗？

服务生鞠着躬递给大和一沓餐巾纸，却被另一只白得透明的手截了胡。女孩抬头，一位不逊任何当红影星的男人对她挑眉：“他有我帅吗？”  
“欸，那个……”被帅哥能量正面暴击的女孩几乎头顶冒出蒸汽。

“别闹。”大和莫名其妙把乐推回座位，服务生还在偷偷往这边张望。  
帅哥的特权就是说奇怪的话也不会被指责。大和有点无语，抓了抓头发：“虽然八乙女脸的确好看啊，是会对心脏不友好的类型。”  
“哼，”帅哥甩了甩头发，几乎让人错觉周围有kirakira的特效闪光，“你也不赖。”

五

“哎哎，听说八乙女家的公子是*&酒吧的常客？真的假的，还以为那位是个正经人。”  
“呃，虽然他是天天去，不过据说不是客……”  
“？什么意思。”  
“我兄弟跟我说，他去那喝酒，看到一位虽然一口咬定自己不是八乙女乐，但如果这是真话他就把头拧下来给我的服务生……”  
“……”

*&酒吧内，更衣室。  
“你这副打扮，哪还有人看台上。”  
“只我看就够了。”  
“……你还真是拥有高超的噎人技巧。”  
“恩？”  
“夸你帅而已。”


End file.
